Pink Houses
by wanderlustlights
Summary: When Kurt lets out two completely unexpected words, his and Dave's relationship take an unexpected turn.  Daddy kink!Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pink Houses  
><strong>Author:<strong> lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr**  
>Rating:<strong> NC-17**  
>Word Count:<strong> 438 (so far)**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Everything up through episode 3.05 "The First Time."  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> daddy kink, oral, anal, size kink, clothing kink.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
>Summary:<strong> When Kurt lets out two completely unexpected words, his and Dave's relationship take an unexpected turn.  
><strong>AN:** So I actually claimed this prompt back in November and am just now getting around to writing it. It's written for this prompt on the gkm. Hope you like! :D Title from "Pink Houses" by John Mellencamp.

—

Kurt smiled, attempting to catch his breath lost in the kiss. "_Whoo Daddy_," he breathed.

Dave stilled, arms still circling Kurt's waist, as Kurt rested his forehead on his shoulder. Kurt drew back, face flushed, as he averted his gaze from the other boy's. "Sorry," he mumbled, in obvious embarrassment.

Dave only brought his lips to Kurt's once again, kissing him hungrily as he backed him slowly against the brick wall of the house. "God, do _not_ be sorry for that," he growled, and saw Kurt's face heat even more in the glow from the porch light.

Kurt kissed him, long and thoroughly, and so hard that they were each struggling for breath afterward. "My… my dad's not home, i-if you wanted to come in."

"…You serious?"

Kurt walked backward, keeping his hand clasped tightly in the other boy's, maintaining eye contact with him as he reached behind him to open the front door. "Do you want to?" he asked, even as he was already backing into the house.

Dave followed, barely even remembering to close the door behind him, and followed Kurt as he led him into the living room, sitting on the couch and patting the seat beside him, gazing expectantly at Dave.

Dave walked slowly toward him, watching as Kurt's eyes roamed his body, unabashedly, though Dave could still see the underlying nervousness there. He felt his heart pick up speed, even as he chose instead to kneel before Kurt as opposed to merely sit beside him. Kurt grasped Dave's face in his hands, feeling the stubble on his cheeks and chin, upper lip, so… _manly_. Dave was a man's man through and through, Kurt could tell, in everything he did… hell, there wasn't much difference, aside from their sexualities, between Dave and Kurt's own dad.

Which really only made this whole thing that much more exciting.

Dave groaned as Kurt's fingers ran through his hair, tugging slightly, making Kurt whimper at the sound coming out of Dave's mouth. Kurt leant down the short distance, kissing the other boy languidly and pulling him even closer, arms wrapped around his back securely. Dave's hands fumbled with the button on Kurt's jeans, tugging slowly, as Kurt broke off from the kiss to stare heatedly at him.

"C-can I…?"

Kurt nodded fervently, drawing in short breaths, while Dave undid the zipper. Kurt stared down at him, watching as Dave wrapped a hand around Kurt's erection, making his breath hitch, and Kurt swallowed as Dave looked back up at him, catching his gaze as his hand worked.

_Good lord_. Well this night had certainly taken an unexpected turn…

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pink Houses  
><strong>Author:<strong> lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr**  
>Rating:<strong> NC-17**  
>Word Count:<strong> 457/895 (so far)**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Everything up through episode 3.05 "The First Time."  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> daddy kink, oral, anal, size kink, clothing kink.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
>Summary:<strong> When Kurt lets out two completely unexpected words, his and Dave's relationship take an unexpected turn.  
><strong>AN:** So I actually claimed this prompt back in November and am just now getting around to writing it. It's written for this prompt on the gkm. Hope you like! :D Title from "Pink Houses" by John Mellencamp.

—

Dave flicked his wrist, hand moving in time with it, and felt Kurt's cock jump with the movement. He kept his gaze on Kurt's face, watching his reactions closely as to gauge what exactly it was that Kurt did and didn't like.

Kurt's breath hitched as Dave pumped his fist faster and faster, speed increasing rapidly, letting a strangled cry fall from his lips. "D-David," he gasped, and the one word made all movement stop. Kurt looked back down at Dave, a mix of confusion and frustration running through him. "What're you doing?" he asked frantically.

"I, uh – I wanna try something."

Kurt only nodded and Dave bent his back and leaned in toward Kurt's cock even more. Wetting his lips nervously, Dave licked a long stripe along the length, earning a surprised groan from Kurt. Dave took the tip into his mouth, giving himself the time to get used to it, before just going for it and taking more in gradually, torturously slowly.

Kurt squirmed above him, eyes shut tightly as he felt Dave move along his cock, encased in the tight heat there. Opening his eyes slowly, Kurt looked down at his lap where Dave was, bobbing his head along, and caught sight of the baseball hat on Dave's head, the image reminding him so much of his dad in a way that was almost too much to bare. He felt himself grow even harder in Dave's mouth at the sight, moaning softly and letting out a quiet _"Oh god, Daddy"_ almost unconsciously.

Dave sucked even harder, swirling his tongue over the slit again and again, feeling Kurt coming undone with each new movement Dave made.

"Fuck," Kurt swore, breathing sporadic and voice raspy before pulling Dave even closer still, hands threaded together on the back of Dave's head, grazing his neck, making it nearly impossible for Dave to move away – that is, if he even wanted to.

Before he knew it or could let out a word of warning to Dave, Kurt was coming, hard and fast in Dave's mouth, Dave swallowing all of it, still rhythmically moving in shallow sucks on Kurt's cock before, finally, slowing down and pulling off with a groan.

Kurt slumped back on the couch, breathing coming in short gasps, before pulling Dave up to him with shaking arms and into a sloppy kiss, long and hard, tasting himself still on Dave's tongue, sweet and salty and strangely foreign, yet not unwelcome in the least.

"Pl-please, I - that was..." Kurt stopped, unable to form the exact words to express precisely what it was he was feeling at the moment.

"Amazing," Dave finished for him, and Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Amazing," he clarified and brought Dave back into another kiss.


End file.
